1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fly swatters and devices for capturing small pests, and in particular, devices using an adhesive to capture small pests
2. Description of Related Art
Flying insects, spiders and other small pests are not only annoying but can carry disease, bite, and present other health hazards. Using an insect spray to exterminate these pests may be undesirable inside a home because of concerns with environmental pollution or contamination of foodstuffs.
House flies can be captured by an adhesive strip that is suspended from the ceiling. This stationary strip can be scented or otherwise impregnated to attract flies. Flies landing on the strip are caught on the adhesive and eventually die. While effective, the sight of several dead flies stuck to an adhesive strip is somewhat repulsive. Moreover, one cannot know in advance where the house fly will appear and suspending multiple strips in every room adds to the unpleasantness and cost of these adhesive strips.
The well-known fly swatter may have a handle supporting a plastic perforated panel. With this device a user attempts to quickly swat the fly after it lands on a flat surface. Unfortunately, the fly can land behind Venetian blinds, inside a lamp shade or in a crevice of an uneven surface, safe from the swatter. Also, the user may be unable to use the swatter without causing damage if the fly should land on something fragile such as a light fixture.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 834,039; 884,213; 1,005,443; 1,083,179; 1,604,460; 1,718,805; 1,802,774; 2,437,447; 2,618,882; 2,015,092; 3,449,856; 4,120,114; 4,653,222; 4,759,150; 4,787,171; 4,905,408; 4,907,367; 5,269,092; 5,630,290; 6,055,767; 6,067,746; 6,957,510; and 7,165,355.